


kiss the girls you wanna kiss

by smudgythoughts



Series: femslash drabbles [1]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Episode: s01e09 Doomsday, Episode: s01e10 Hostile, F/F, First Kiss, Insecurity, Lesbian Karolina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smudgythoughts/pseuds/smudgythoughts
Summary: Wiping Nico’s black lipstick off with the back of her hand feels like victory.





	kiss the girls you wanna kiss

**Author's Note:**

> First femslash drabble! Done with "tenacious", a word that I hadn't heard of before today and that apparently means _persisting in existence_. I took it to mean staying.

She doesn’t expect Nico—brilliant, bold, beautiful Nico—to kiss her back.

Nico is standing there, in the soft lighting of the hallway, with dark hair cascading down her face and the pink eyeshadow and blush Karolina had helped apply with shaky hands, looking like the most beautiful girl Karolina has ever seen.

Karolina is a mess, a freak, a lesbian, a million other things she’s too scared to name. Nico accepted her, and stuck by her side.

Pent up frustration, and jealousy, and love, and a little bit of hopefulness runs through Karolina’s veins. She leans down until they’re eye level, gently cups Nico’s face in her hands, and kisses her. Karolina hardly gets the chance to pull back before Nico is pulling her into another kiss.

They’re interrupted. Wiping Nico’s black lipstick off with the back of her hand feels like victory.

Still, after everything, Karolina keeps waiting for her to leave. Like her mom, like her entire Church, like the kids at school who waved hi to her one moment and called her a slut behind her back the next, she keeps waiting for Nico to let her down.

But Nico _stays_ , with an “I'm not leaving you” said like a promise, and Karolina thinks she just might love her for it.


End file.
